Chompworks Galaxy
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Chompworks Galaxy is a galaxy appearing the game Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is the only galaxy to revolve around the use of the Spring Mushroom. Gearmos inhabit the area. Incoming Chomps, as the galaxy's name implies, are the most common enemy here, usually blocking the path to a Launch Star. There are also revolving platforms that resemble bolts that Mario must traverse to gain the Power Star. Items Planets Starting Planet The starting planet has a platform with Incoming Chomps rolling on it; once they reach an obstacle, they'll break. To progress, Mario must stand on a platform that will lower with Mario's weight and wait until one of the Chomps is close to run. The Chomp will continue rolling and end up in a Gearmo's hole revealing a Launch Star. Besides the Incoming Chomps, Mario will also encounter Octoombas. Lava Planet As its name implies, this planet is surrounded by lava. To progress, Mario must take the path where the Incoming Chomps are rolling on, being careful not to get run over. An easier way to get past them is to use the platforms where mini chomps are rolling. This planet has two Gearmos that try to stop the Chomps in their path and a green Warp Pipe that leads to a room with Chance Cubes. Flipping Platforms Planet Just like in Flip Swap Galaxy, this planet has red and blue platforms that flip when Mario spins. He has to use them to make the Incoming Chomp enter the Chomp Hole and reveal a Launch Star. Electrogoombas can be found on this planet. Rising Platforms Planet This planet is also covered in lava. To progress, Mario must use the ! Switches to make the blue platforms raise. At the end of the planet, a Golden Chomp is found rolling. Mario must bring him to the Chomp Hole at the entrance to make the first mission's Power Star accessible. Chomp Screw Planets These two planets are inaccessible. They can be seen when leaving the Flipping Platforms Planet in Where the Chomps Are Made of Gold, or while Mario flies toward the Castle Planet in Spring into the Chompworks. They consist of nothing more than two spinning circular gear-like platforms (one green and one yellow) that contain four Chomp Heads each, which are connected by a large screw running directly through the center of the planet. Castle Planet This planet is shaped like a castle. It is only accessible after beating the first mission. It also has some platforms that help Spring Mario reach its top and grab the Power Star. Some of them are shaped llike gears. The enemies encountered here are Paragoombas. This planet strongly resembles the Tower Planet from the Fluffy Bluff Galaxy. Stars (Missions) Where the Chomps are made of Gold To get this Power Star and complete this mission, Mario has to make his way to the Raising Platforms Planet. To do so, he has to make one of the Incoming Chomps fall into the Chomp Hole in the first planet and take the Launch Star. Mario will find himself on the Lava Planet. Here, he has to make his way to the Launch Star while avoiding the rolling Chomps. On the next planet, he has to pull the lever found at the far left of the level and make the rolling chomp fall into another hole to reveal a Launch Star. When Mario gets on this planet, using the ! Switches to make platforms rise, he has to jump on them before they go down again. Then, he has to bring the Golden Chomp, located at the planet's end, over to the entrance's hole. When he falls, he'll transform into a Power Star. Spring into the Chompworks When Mario visits this galaxy for the second time, he'll find Spring Mushrooms on planets. To complete this mission, Mario must use the first Launch Star located on the first planet's obstacle. On the Lava Planet, the player will notice that the small platforms disappeared. To get past the Incoming Chomps, Mario can jump over them using the Spring Mario form. He can also do a backflip then spin over them. When he gets past them, a smaller version of Incoming Chomps will roll toward him, though Mario doesn't need the Spring Mushroom this time. The Launch Star is located at the end of the planet. When using it, Mario will get on the Castle Planet. He must use the Spring Mushroom to get to its top and grab the Power Star. Cosmic Clones in the Chompworks The player has to redo "Where the Chomps are Made of Gold", though there will be Cosmic Clones following Mario the entire time. Mario has to guide the Golden Chomp carefully to the hole without crossing these enemies. If done so, he'll get a Power Star. Green Star 1 This Star is located on the first planet. It is placed in space near the platform of rolling Incoming Chomps. The player has to perform a long jump to reach it. Green Star 2 This Green Star is located on the roof of the third planet, visible when using the Launch Star to travel from the second planet to the third planet, though once on the third planet the star will be out of view. To reach the Star, Mario/Luigi can either side-somersault towards the wall, wall-jump off the wall and then spin backwards to the star, triple-jump towards the wall and then Spin Jump into the Star, or backwards-somersault to the star. Green Star 3 To get this star, Mario (or Luigi) has to redo the "Spring into the Chompworks" mission. When he arrives on the Castle Planet, he will have to get to the right drill pillar and jump to get the Green Star.